OMG Is You
by BeeBeecutybumblebee
Summary: what happpens when you fall asleep in forest and wake up in hellsing and all most get eating by ghouls. you get safe by your favorte vampire alucard. alucardxoc
1. Chapter 1

If this story is not good…. Then help me make it good ok. This is a alucardxoc I will try to make it good and funny.. I hope …so enjoy the story.

This is Halloween

"WHAT?" I shouted at my friend. "Are you crazy or something this is Halloween not valentines and I'm not going watching that movie.

"Oohh came on mina twilight is a good movie and it is romantic." my friend Esmeralda wined.

"You want romantic we should watch the nightmare before Christmas" I said as we walk in the dark streets.

Now you may think what are two girls doing in the middle of the night of Halloween along. Well… we ate too much candy and we wanted to do something crazy In our lives.

"Hey don't you think we should go home my parents will get worry about me and it's really late." Esmeralda said in worry voice.

" you said that you wanted to go something new this Halloween. and beside your parents are not home they will never find out. Now lets go to the forest and make a camp fire." I said pulling her to the forest.

"And how are going to make fire with out fire HUH?" she said annoying

"with his." I said pulling a lighter.

How did you….

"Got that." I cut her off.

**Few minutes later **

"There nice warm fire." I said setting next to Esmeralda.

"I'm cold" Esmeralda was shaking form the cold air.

"well nobody told you to dress in a sexy solder." I pointed her out.

Yes she was dress in a solder custom with black boots. Well for me I was dress in black jeans, black t-shirt with jacks face on it, black shoes, and black couth. Well pretty much everything was black.

Then I heard something vibrate.

"What is the noise?" I said.

"oh is my phone." Esmeralda took her phone out.

"who is it?" I said.

"My boyfriend" she said.

"whyyy?" I ask.

"Hello is one in the morning and I'm sleepy. We should go now." she said walking away and then she stop.

"are you coming or what?"

"no I will go home later but you can go"

"are you sure what if something happens to you"

"I' m sure ok I will call you tomorrow"

Esmeralda just sigh and walked away. In a few minutes I fall asleep in the ground.

**Another minutes later**

"why is the ground all wet." I said in a sleepy tone.

I open my eyes wide I was not in the in same place no more. The camp fire was gone and it was raining hard. The forest looked different and a little creepy and I could feel a dark present around me.

"Hello is anybody there?" I ask in a scared tone.

trick

"What was that?" I said all the sudden looking around.

Trick

Trick

Trick

I could heard it coming closer from the shadows. I just stood there all frighten.

Trick

them it stop.

"Hello… can you help me I'm lost and I don't know were am I."

I didn't got a respond

"Please I need help." I ask again.

Again I didn't got respond back.

Suddenly I heard a glowing sound. I could see someone coming out from the shadows and what I saw it scared the shit of me and I run like away like hell away from it.

I hope it was good…well this story is doing to have a little of alucard and my oc . The next chapter will be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is hellsing **

I was running like hell I couldn't believe what I saw was a zombie. I was terrified I was hoped their would be only one not many like a zombie movie that I watch. So a finally I came to a complete stop and catch my breath and lay ageist a tree.

"I thing I lost it." I said taking beep breaths.

I was still scared and I didn't know were the hell was I. I just hope to never see another zombie again in my live.

"oh think god I'm safe from that thing''

trick

"oohh god don't tell me it back again." I said all scared.

Yep it was back and the worst part was that their were more now surrounding me. And boy those things were ugly with blood coming out of their mouth and missing body parts. They were walking to my derision with their mouth open ready rip me apart.

"no, no, no, nooo, this can't happening to me I must be dreaming yes just a dream or…or it must be the candy yes it the candies fault." I keep saying to myself covering my face with my hands.

I just stood there waiting for my death to came. I could heard their growling closer to me.

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom boom.

I heard guns shots all the sudden.

"huh?" I said all confused.

I looked up to see who was shooting. There was a men wearing a black suit, leather black boot, long red coat, red hat, and orange sunglasses. He was still shooting at the Zombies and they turn into dust when they get shoot. that's when it hit me I was not in my world no more.

"oh my I'm in hellsing and I'm seeing alucard shooting zombies no wait I meant ghouls This is so cool." I whisper to myself all happy.

Alucard finally finish with ghouls. And for me I try to keep the anime lover inside me. Not to go gugu gaga on alucard but it was too hard.

"Wow you were amazing shooting those thinks…oh and thank you for saving my live." I said all happily.

**Alucard p.o.v**

I could séance such evil power not only that but blood oh yes sweet virgin blood. It was driving me crazy I just want a bite of it. I fallow the séance of the blood when I got there I saw same ghouls surrounding a girl she was covering her head with her hands. So I did my job by shooting then I always enjoy this is such fun To bad It had to end that fast.

"Wow you were amazing shooting those thinks…oh and thank you for saving my live." I heard the girl voice.

~note okay will write it here how she looks like. She Has long black heir that reach above her waist, brown eyes, pink lips, pale skin, and she is 5"3" tall and she is 15.~

"well thank you my dear, now tell me what is a girl like you doing here on this beautiful night." I said smiling devilish at her.

" I have no idea how I got here in the first place." she said all shaking from the cold.

I walk up to her and wrap my coat around her small body. She looked shock but then she smile to me.

"came on I will take you home." I said kind.

"What the hell wrong me "

"umm…. Yeah about that." she said.

**My p.o.v**

I couldn't believe it alucard gave me this coat to me oh god it smell so good. I was so exited but at the same time nervous AAAHH fan girl jumping fan girl jumping.

"came on I will take you home." alucard said.

"Oh crap"

"umm…. Yeah about that." I said.

"Is there a problem my dear" alucard said with wide grin showing his sharps teethes.

"Those are one badass teethes"

"well yeah I'm not from here …. How can I explain this to you With out you shooting at me." I rub my head.

"explain then." he said this showing his teethes.

So I explain to him about hellsing being a anime show, how I got here, that I know everything and that his is my favorite character.

"what crazy person would falls asleep in forest." alucard laugh.

"hey that's a insult for the crazy people all over the world and me." I said with pride.

"we should go to hellsing and let Integra decide what to do with you." alucard said.

"WHAT! No no no no please not her To tell you true I'm scared at her more than you and I know she will decide my death because I know all about hellsing." I beg alucard.

"well I can do something about that." he smirk.

**Time skip **

So we got to hellsing and alucard took me in a room witch of curse was in the basement. He told me to put clean pj that were in the dresser and he was going to talk with Integra about me.

**Alucard p.o.v**

When I got to Integra offices she furious at me taking so long with the mission. I told her about the girl I found but I didn't tell my master that the girl known about hellsing and where was she from. I m going to keep her my dirty little secret.

"then she will stay here we don't want her spreading our secret." she smoke her cigarette.

Who is she if may I ask?." Walter ask.

"she is a 15 year old girl, black hair, brown eyes, 5 '3' tall, weight 120, still in high school and this is the good part she has a lovely name." I smirk.

"she told you all of this?" she seem surprises .

"no I stole her wallet when she did not notice." I said giving Integra the ID card.

Integra looked at the ID card for a moment and then her cigarette fall from her mouth all shock.

"MINA"

**My p.o.v**

Finally I was dry and warm, wrapping the warm bed sheets around me.

"Aaaahh this is much better sleeping then in the forest." I happily said laying on the bed.

Then alucard came through the wall like always I think he never learn how to use a door before.

"so.. What did she said?" I ask him.

"you are going to stay here and I didn't tell her what you told me." alucard smirk.

"why not?"

"Because you are going to be my dirty little secret…mina" he grin at the last part.

"uuh I have never been someone's dirty little secret before…. Wait how do you know my name if I never told you with of curse it rude of me." I ask.

"with this." he said tossing me my WALET.

"Huh I should learn how to stealing too." I yawn and close my eyes.

"goodnight…. My sweet mina."

YES FININSH HAHAHA IF YOU PEOPLE LIKED IT YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE OTHE CHAPETR TO CAME UP. BUT RIGTH NOW I NEED TO WORK ON MY OTHER STORY "BETWEEN TWO WORLDS"

.


	3. Chapter 3

So chapter 3 is finally here I know it toke long. I not own nothing only mina/yumi please review!

* * *

><p><strong>This is awesome <strong>

It was cold. Really cold I wish my sister was with me her farts can make a room warm. Where are her farts when you need them? Back at home I used to share a room with my sister but then she move away with her friend since then my room has been cold with out her farts. Is a true story by the way. I know what you saying eewww but really I don't know what she eats that farts make a room warm and gives a weir smell. But I shouldn't talking about my sister's farts I should be talking about why is this basement so freaking cold! Why can my farts be like my sister? I curb myself into a ball tithing the bed sheets around my shivering body and try to sleep. My sleep was unpleasant I couldn't sleep through the night because the cold. Aaaahh Alucard why did you have to put me here is coooooold.

In the morning I found out I catch the cold…bunger. Thankfully Walter came to my cold room which I found out it was not cold it was just me ahahah. I was super happy that he brought hot tea and a warm meal and a heater thank god to that. Then Alucard came through the wall like always.

"good morning Walter I'm not surprise that you are here." the no life king said with a devilish smile.

"good morning Alucard."

"and I'm not surprise that you are *achoo* here too." ugh I felt like my nose was burning.

"well it seems that your guest has catch a cold. Oh, miss mina sir Integra would like to speak with you." ahh pickles. sir Integra leader of hellsing wants to speak to me or shoot me between the eyes scary shit. Walter give my new pear of clean clothes because my clothes from last night were wet and dirty. After I finished dressing up I came out of the bathroom with a happy smile on my face.

"Walter *achoo* how did you known I like cookie *achoo* monster?" yes I was wearing a blue shirt with a cookie monster face on it and a black pants with my black shoes.

"well I didn't those clothes are from miss Victoria." the old butler responded.

You should let me meet her *achoo* we could be the cookie *achoo* monster fan sisters *achoo*. Damn cold, Damn bugger, Damn stuffy nose that green bugger does not want to come out! Damn it all. I was scared to met Integra she is awesome and a badass leader but scary. The good thing that Alucard was coming with me so I can use him as a shield if Integra tries to shoot me between the eyes. which is a good think.

* * *

><p>So now we were Integra offices I was hiding be hide of Alucard. I need to watch out for bullets.<p>

"so this the girl that you fond Alucard ? The beautiful blond heir women asked.

"yes my master." her servant responded.

"come closer girl." Integra said in a commending voice.

"um… I can see you from- hey! what are you doing? ALUCARD!" Alucard carry me up and sit me in front his master wooded table.

"_ALUCARD YOU BETRAY ME I THOUGTH YOU WERE GOING TO MY SHIELD."_

"_I said nothing about being your shield human"_

"_so much for a shield."_

"your name is mina, I'm I correct?" Integra asked as she holds her cigarette between her white glove fingers.

"um… yes but I prefer people calling me yumi . Pretty much I don't like my real name." true I don't like my name I always wanted to have a Japanese name. I always tell my friends to call me yumi but Esmeralda always calls me mina. That BT.

"where are you actually are from _yumi?"_

"I was born in America but I'm from Spain." yes people I'm from Spain and Nobody can't resist my sweet ass.

"You are from Spain?"

"Well actually half, my other half is English. My mother marry a blonde no offense madam." I think saw her one of her eyebrows twitch.

"it's Sir Integra." she corrected me. "as you know now vampires and ghouls walk on this earth."

"oh, truest me I found out in the scary way."

"well you have to stay here I want you spreading our little secrete. You understand yumi!" she looked serious.

"yes… I do understand." some how I felt awkward. After the awkwardness and the talking Integra called Walter so he can make some food. AGAND

I ran after Walter screaming 'YAY' I know I'm such a fat ass than I herd sir Integra telling Alucard 'you fond a weird girl' there's nothing wrong for being weird I'm right ….right? …people? So I ate a entire of cheese cake and it was gooood. Walter and Alucard were watching me like I have not ate for years.

"WHAT?" I said with my mouth stuff with cheese cake. "hey I just want to gain some few exerts pound. I'm losing my curves and my ass I don't want to be like one of those skinny meatless girls." it was a awkward meeting Seras because I was staring at her umm… GIANT BOOS! Which Alucard notice and it was making seras feel nerves.

"sorry they just ….whoa." awkward.

* * *

><p>It's been about two moths that I have been in hellsing and I manage to get along with the solders like john and Eric. Most of the time would span it with them teaching me how to used a gun and shooting. Sometimes with Walter helping him with cleaning, talking with seras and Alucard but mostly Alucard. I was still scared of Integra but for some reason she a little just a little open to me which it scared me even more. Walter was getting worry about me he have notices that i have not been eating like I used to. and the true was I was getting worry I have not told anybody about my health problems. I was with Alucard asking him questions about his heir because I wanted know his secrete to a beautiful heir like his. Then He toke out a sliver bullet from his jackal and press it to my forehead.<p>

"Alucard get the shit away from my forehead before I shove it up your…"

_BOOM!_

Oh, shit that made me jump like a cat and landed on Alucard's laps. I looked where the noise come from and there right there was Luke valentine. AW! Fuck I forgot when they attack and why did no one told me that we were being attack?

"you most be the great Alucard." he steps inside of Alucard's dark chamber. "and you mast be ….who are you?" her raise this blond eyebrow at me.

"I'm no one to you." I got off of Alucard's laps. "but I know this that two of you want to fight. And I have been dying to see this In real live."

"_really _dying."

* * *

><p>"it's been so long since I had so much fun." the no life king laughed. "what's your name?" he lift his head as blood runs down to his face.<p>

"Luke valentine." he responded with a frightening voice.

"Luke valentine. I acknowledge you as a vampire above category A." as he sell glow on his gloves he release level 1. "now I will teach you how a true vampire fights."

Luke scream like a little girl and made a run for it. As the horrifying hell dogs were after Luke, Alucard's arm came out of the the dog's mouth and shot Luke one of his legs. The blond men kept running err.. Popping away but if you are ever chase by a monster don't look back. Like shorty from scary movie said be really quick and _never _look back.

"wish me good luck" that was his final words when he stolen chips from the seven 11 Store and got shot.

Right now blonde was scared as shit, he got his both legs blow off and he was going to become dog food not only that but dog shit too. It wonderful but gross seeing Luke get rip to piece. I like the part when the arm is flying in midair then dog goes for the catch.

"Encore, Encore." I ran to Alucard with he was still in level 1 form. "that was amazing and gross but amazing! I finally watch the fight in real live I have to cross that off my list."

"you have list?"

Of curse like…"

"Meeting Alucard. Check"

"Touch his heir. Check"

See his coffin and touch it. Check"

"meeting Walter, seras, Integra. Check"

"touch sera's boos. They were soft"

"you touch my fledgling breast?" Alucard smirked. "you naughty girl."

"I know" suddenly I felt dizzy, than I stared to see two Alucards. " I think that was too much for me." with that I hit the cold stone floor with a loud thud.

* * *

><p>sorry if i did some mistakes but please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the bad spelling people but I'm working on it. Please review. **

**So for now on Mina will be call Yumi by her nickname but Alucard still calls her Mina.**

**This is not good **

_THUD!_

Whoa that was a loud one. Alucard was going to catch her… but he thought she was faking it…..

Boy was he wrong.

Carrying her unconscious body up stairs he looked down to her pale face And oh boy her face was fucking pale not like Orichimaru lets not go that far okay. It was more like Sai's pale face heay…. Ohh Sai FUCK I would let him draw me and Seras naked with our bodies pressing each others aawwww…..*drooling* Oooookay than lets go back to the story like I was saying Alucard looked down to her pale face remembering all those months . He never felt alone no more now that mina _his _mina was here by his side him but ohh how he was felling something with this weird, laughable, joyful, innocent girl. His master Integra has taking a notices about this and she did not like this not even little. She had a good talk with her servant telling him not to be foolish and not to do something foolish with her that she was still a child. And this was the part where she got serious. that she was not _his _beloved mina from the past that he loved, she was gone, long gone .

Now for yumi. she was just happy to be hellsing and seeing her favorites characters if only her brother was with her. Oh, Yes her sweet brother Jonathan she would feel complete with him by her side. What really suspired her was that Alucard well not him he just told Walter to plan her birthday which Walter told Eric, john and the others then the news spread like HIV all over the place but no one got HIV OK just telling you. So yeah they scared the living crap of yumi a.k.a mina when they shouted " HAPPY BIRTHDAY" which she jump like a cat. yumi felt like someone tearing her heart violently from her chest seeing them smiling, clapping, saying "happy birthday, surprise" it was like a picture of her family. She would give anything to have them back .. But they are gone, long gone from this world and her world.

* * *

><p>Ah god my head was hurting it felt like I had a monkey was plying drums inside in my head. I opened my eyes but I shut then quick felling the sun light hitting eyes WAIT…. Sun light? My room is in the basement and there are no windows huh… confuse?<p>

"I see that you finally have a waked." I heard a beep voice. "I was beginning to think that you were never going to wake up."

I turned my head and open my lazy eyes to look at Alucard. Huh…he really looks handsome with out his sunglasses, red coat, and his hat and OHH and what's this? he is wearing his white shirt and showing his chest a little bit I felt hot for him right now but normally I would go for girls not guys. Suddenly I his glove fingers brushing my cheek which it made me jerk a little and blink a few times .

"Welcome back mina."

"thank you Alucard." I whispered. There was a moments of silent's and me and Alucard were just looking each others eye. He keep staring I keep blinking it was kind of awkward and weird so I decided to break the silent and the awkwardness.

"so!" I burst out. " for how long I have been unconscious?"

"about a week."

"huh?" I said like a damn baka. " a week? Whoa I feel like naruto " I smiled.

"that blond kid who dose the sexy no jutsu." Alucard said with a pervert smile. Wait he watches naruto?… you can watch naruto here in hellsing?

" you watch Naruto?"

"I watched it on your phone." he pulled out my iPhone "and may I say you are a dirty naughty little girl mina." why dose he keep calling me mina why cant he just call me yumi like everyone else in here. And not only that he went through my phone looking at my pictures and videos OH, god I hope he didn't looked at heanti, Yuri, yaoi, the threesome and me kissing _a lot _of _girls._

"and oh, what is this?" he smirked holding up my phone showing a picture of me dressed like girlycard kissing my ex-girlfriend whom was dressed like seras with her leg up on my mine almost showing her panties. Her name is Charlie. I know she has a boys name but she is HOT she has the body of seras with those dig breast and that sexy ass of hers OMG is like having your own seras Victoria in real life. We were together about three years when we met when I was 13-years-old in middle school I still remember how we met. I was in the cafeteria getting lunch with my brother Jonathan . I was about to grad a red apples when suddenly I felt soft skin touch mine I looked up to see the most cutesiest girl that I ever seen in my life. She had short brown curly heir, brown chocolate eyes, light soft skin, rosy checks, small pink lips and a damn sexy body. We both looked to each others eyes none us blink not even for a moment not until my Jonathan said something snapping me and the cute girl from my dream world. my brother notice and invited her to sit with us. Days later we got to known each other we become closer than ever I told her about me being sick but the doctors didn't know what was it and that my parents were killed and me and my brother were being taking care by foster parents. Charlie grab my hands and told me that she will be with me until the end… and I believed her. Then we were in high school with Jonathan. Me and Charlie were girlfriend and … girlfriend. my life was finally looking up when doctors fond a cure to mine disease. But then life come crashing down like a airplane .

* * *

><p>*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP<p>

"Hmmm aww….. Is time for school already?" the teenager growled from his sleepiness. Smacking the alarm clock off he got up walking to the bathroom while scratching his butt. Finishing getting ready he pauses…. Something was not quiet right here. the house seem to be quiet… too quiet. By now he should have hear his little sister running around or screaming at him to hurry up.

"mina are you up yet?" he knocked to his twin bedroom door "mina" he called once again as he opened the door only to see a empty room

_that's weird she never leaves with out me to school._

"Jonathan! Jonathan! Jonathan!"

There was someone shouting from the crowded hallways of noises students.

"Jonathan you son the bitch!"

_**Smack!**_

"OW!" the boy cry out . " Esmeralda what the hell was that for?"

The girl name Esmeralda roll up her light brown eyes at him. "didn't you heard me? I was calling your name."

"how I'm suppose to now that you were calling me." Jonathan sing. "there are so many Jonathans in this school."

"whatever. give this to your sister." Esmeralda gives him a book saying "Health" on it. Jonathan rise a eyebrow as he takes the book from his friend hands.

"I thought she was with you"

"I have not seen her. The last time I saw her was yesterday in the forest…. I think she fall asleep there." then she thought about her friend mina. She was uh… well was the right world for her Oh yes weird. She is a anime weirdo Esmeralda didn't understand anything about anime the only thing she likes is sasuke. UGH! I know right. while Esmeralda was dream about sasugay Jonathan getting worry about his little twin he had to look for her.

"hey! were are you going?" the sasugay fan girl asked.

"to find mina" he responded. A soon he got to the forest he stared to sniff like a dog around for any clues from his missing twin. After hours of searching Jonathan was about to give up until he saw something shiny on the dirt. It was mina's silver lighter but no mina.

"this is not good"

And it was isn't good. it's has been about three moths and still no sing of mina. Their foster parents were on a business trip that will take moths for the to return which is was good for Jonathan but school was a problem. friends and teachers were asking for mina. Jonathan had to make excuses why mina couldn't come to school. Jonathan known that his little twin was not kidnapped when he got to the forest he could sense some dark magic. Believe it or not their mother was a witch mina learned dark magic she kind of accidentally summoned some creepy crawling things. If you don't what is a creepy crawling things just remember the movie "the messengers" that scared the shit of mina. Poor Jonathan had to sleep with her, go to the bathroom and even when she toke a shower she was so scared that Jonathan had to be with her all the times. Now all the Jonathan has to do is to find out where is mina and make spell or find one. how hard could it be.

**Weeks later **

It was hared. All the spells that Jonathan did came all wrong and the books he reared didn't help at all. And school was not helping too they were still asking for his twin. Others of mina's friend that they call her yumi were asking a lot of questions. Not only hers but his friends too they were saying "did you killed you sister or something"

* * *

><p>Back in Hellsing mina told Alucard about her relationship with Charlie. The king of vampires would have never knew that <em>his<em> mina likes girls. He shouldn't had show her that picture to her it just made her depressed. She didn't wanted to eat or to talk she just wanted to be alone. Everything was going down hill for yumi was getting more sick.

"_I cant believe it I miss the meeting with the Wild Geese" _yumi thought sadly.

"wait you are sad because you didn't got to see them?

Yumi turn to look at the vampire with sad puppy eyes.

"yes."

Somewhere in the Hellsing mansion…

"well this is not good." the doctor said that was holding the papers.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh uh what is not good? <strong>

**And I know mina has the weird list ever. **

**And she has a twin brother?**

**And they has magic? What in the holy nipples!**

**And the all the question that we have been asking ourselves why does those this feel like a family guy episode.**

**And thank you my lovely readers! ****J thank you for your reviews :3 kitty face.**

**I know it has been a long time. **


End file.
